O Dia Seguinte
by Pichitinha
Summary: Apenas mais uma versão do reencontro Harry e Gina após a batalha final.


**Título:** O dia seguinte

**Autor:** Naty L. Potter

**Beta:** Livinha

**Categoria:** Pós DH, o dia seguinte, romance.

**Advertências:** Spoilers do livro sete.

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** One-Shot

**Completa:** Sim

**Resumo:** O dia seguinte, reencontro Harry e Gina.

**Nota:** Com exceção ao nome da Gina, que mantive em português, qualquer outro possível nome foi utilizado em seu original no inglês.

**N/A:** Há diversas versões de como foi o reencontro HG depois da batalha, o que muitos – inclusive eu – veem como ocorrendo logo no dia seguinte. Duas em particular eu acho perfeitas e encaixaria no meu livro se fosse possível, mas de alguma forma, sempre quis escrever a minha. É um momento muito marcante pra qualquer fã de HG, logo não é o tipo de fic que você senta e vai escrevendo apenas com o conhecimento que você tem dos personagens, mas sim, o tipo de fic que você espera bater aquela inspiração divina onde toda a cena se forma diante de seus olhos. E foi assim que essa fic veio. Estava eu, sem internet, deitada lendo uma fic HG – para variar -, quando me distraí com um momento e essa fic nasceu, surgiu das cinzas. Já se passava da uma da manhã e eu tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas levantei e fiz um roteiro. Bem, no dia seguinte a digitei, e cá está ela! Espero honestamente que vocês gostem e comentem.

Assim que havia saído da sala do diretor de Hogwarts, Harry insistiu para que os amigos ficassem sozinhos. Ansiara tanto para que aqueles dois finalmente se acertassem que, unir o útil (vê-los juntos) ao agradável (dormir), lhe pareceu extremamente vantajoso.

Agora, acordava com o bater do forte sol em sua janela, sem saber se havia dormido uma noite, um dia todo, dois dias, três, quatro... e tampouco se importava com isso. Tinha diversas coisas em mente, algumas mais prioritárias que outras.

Primeiro: comer. Parecia absurdamente fútil esse pensamento, mas independente do fato de que ele poderia ter dormido apenas algumas horas, fazia um bom tempo que não via comida, e as últimas vezes que se alimentara não foram exatamente saudáveis, ou tão pouco prazerosas. Sentia uma fome que achava nunca ter sentido na vida, e se perguntou se ela estava lá há muito tempo, escondida pelo receio de morrer ou pela gana de aventura que a guerra causara, ou se ele só sentia fome no momento, depois de relaxar e pensar que poderia sim se alimentar.

Levantou-se de forma preguiçosa, espreguiçando-se e agradecendo aos céus pela cama absurdamente confortável que Hogwarts havia lhe oferecido. Nunca prestara atenção em como andava dormindo mal, até o momento em que se deparara com um colchão tão aconchegante e um cobertor tão quentinho em que pudesse se enrolar.

Caminhou de forma lenta, apreciando o fato de não ter motivos para preocupação ou correria, em direção ao banheiro, onde tomou um longo e relaxante banho, que aos poucos desfez os nós que ainda estavam formados nos músculos de todo o seu corpo. Apesar de todas as perdas e do sofrimento da guerra, pensar que o dia lindo que provavelmente fazia lá fora poderia ser apreciado por hoje e por muitos anos a frente era confortador, e de uma forma quase impossível de se descrever em palavras.

Vestiu um conjunto de roupas que encontrara no criado mudo ao lado do grande dossel em que descansara, e saiu, tentando se localizar, já que todas as salas de aula da escola haviam ganhado camas e ele usara um pouco da fama que repudiava para conseguir um só para si e descansar direito.

Após algumas voltas pela escola, finalmente achou movimentação mais ao leste. Por mais que quisesse evitar multidões, lhe pareceu que a única chance de se encontrar era seguir o barulho. Ficou mais calmo ao observar que todos os presentes da algazarra eram conhecidos de escola. Cumprimentou a todos com abraços e recebeu os "obrigados" e "parabéns" com leves acenos de cabeça, escondendo todo o desagrado que aquelas palavras lhe causavam.

Despediu-se de todos e encontrou o salão principal. Não havia muita gente, no geral, algumas famílias que se abraçavam e agradeciam por estarem inteiros e vivos. Avistou ao longe a família Weasley. Queria tanto se aproximar, abraçar cada um deles, ouvir a Senhora Weasley exclamar o quão feliz estava por vê-lo bem, mas algo o parou. Uma voz irritante em sua cabeça gritava "Egoísmo! Egoísmo!", mas ele a ignorou. Sabia que era sim o egoísmo; egoísmo por não querer ver a dor nos olhos daquela família que tanto amava, pela perda de um integrante. Ver o Senhor Weasley firme, sem demonstrar força, mas tampouco fraqueza, apenas tristeza. Ver a Senhora Weasley, que prezava cada um de seus sete filhos como os maiores tesouros com que Deus lhe presenteara, desolada por um espaço vazio que jamais seria ocupado novamente. Ver cada um dos irmãos com olhos perdidos e desfocados, e por fim, ver George. A simples ideia de, pelo resto de sua vida, ver George sozinho, sem o irmão ao seu lado, aprontando e ouvindo represálias da mãe, lhe parecia... errada. Não era só triste, ou enervante, ou injusto. Era errado, simples assim.

Suspirou acenando para Rony que o viu ao longe, mas não se aproximou. Recostada em seus ombros estava Hermione, silenciosa e perdida em pensamentos, lágrimas brotavam sem o mínimo esforço de seus olhos e ela as deixava cair sem vergonha. Cumprira, então, mais duas coisas de sua lista: olhar para aquela família, que há muito o acolhera como membro, para ver se todos estavam bem, e verificar se Rony e Hermione haviam se acertado. Essa certeza se dava pelas mãos entrelaçadas. Mesmo de longe era possível ver o esbranquiçado que ambas exibiam pela força com que estavam unidas.

Isso, por fim, o lembrou de outro item de sua lista de afazeres. E foi com grande desespero que observou que Gina não estava entre a família. Ela estava bem, ele vira no dia anterior – ou antes disso, sabe-se lá quanto tempo havia dormido -, mas a simples hipótese de que ainda teria que rodar o castelo todo atrás dela sem ter noção de onde ela poderia estar lhe causou uma urgência, a qual, na verdade, não estava sentindo segundos atrás. Ver a família ali, reunida, lhe deu a vaga impressão de que bastaria chamá-la de longe, ou mesmo se aproximar, e estaria tudo bem. Agora ele precisava procurá-la, e, por Merlin, queria vê-la mais do que tinha se dado conta.

Percebeu que Rony ainda o olhava de onde estava sentado, sem ter se movido nem ao menos um milímetro da posição que estava, e pôde ler os lábios dele quando disse em tom mudo "sexto andar". Algo o fez acreditar que ele não indicara exatamente o que procurava, porque sexto andar queria dizer que ela deveria estar em algum dos "quartos" disponibilizados, e certamente que, mesmo depois de uma guerra, Rony não lhe enviaria para um quarto com sua irmã.

Talvez Rony tenha percebido seus pensamentos, porque deu uma risada fraca e murmurou, fazendo um movimento com os braços "Vá antes que eu me arrependa". Harry riu para o amigo e, murmurando um obrigado, seguiu a passos rápidos para o andar indicado.

Certo, Rony não facilitara _tanto_ assim. O sexto andar tinha tantas salas como a quantidade de cadeiras que se encontrava normalmente dentro delas, ou seja, inúmeras. Suspirou resignado enquanto analisava as possibilidades. Poderia bater de porta em porta até encontrá-la. Isso levaria, no máximo, vinte e cinco portas! Ok, péssima ideia. Sabe-se lá quem estaria dentro de cada sala e o que estaria fazendo.

Soltou os braços ao lado do corpo em revolta. Como diabos acharia Gina em meio a tantas portas? "Ora, Harry James Potter, para alguém que acaba de derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, você é bem burro!", uma voz dentro dele gritou, e, no mesmo instante, lembrou-se de algo que dispensava até mesmo a ajuda de Rony. O Mapa do Maroto permanecia guardado em seus pertences e poderia muito bem ser conjurado com um _accio _dali onde estava. Realizou o feitiço com certa pressa e sorriu feliz ao ver o pedaço velho de pergaminho aparecer à sua frente.

Observou o ambiente, nada nem ninguém por perto. Desdobrou o grande mapa e murmurou as palavras que o faziam se revelar, e com uma agilidade desenvolvida durante a viagem, encontrou o nome de Gina a menos de três metros do seu. Não foi preciso nem virar a cabeça toda para ver uma porta bem ao lado de onde estava parado. "Bem, você teria tido sucesso batendo de uma em uma", comentou bem humorada aquela voz em sua cabeça.

Guardou o mapa de qualquer jeito entre as vestes e bateu levemente na porta, aguardando por alguma movimentação lá dentro.

— Pode entrar. — A voz de Gina saiu abafada pela madeira que os separara e delicadamente ele moveu a peça que rangeu sob o peso e a velhice que exibia.

Gina estava sentada na beira da cama, dobrando algumas roupas e colocando-as em um malão que estava aberto aos seus pés. Ela apenas ergueu os olhos para ver quem era, mas no mesmo instante largou a roupa que segurava no malão e passou a fitá-lo melhor.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou com calma até onde ela estava, sentando-se ao seu lado e deixando o silêncio dominar a sala. Ofereceu a mão a ela, que segurou com ternura e agradecimento, e ambos passaram a encarar o nada por um momento, colocando os pensamentos em ordem.

Chegava a ser engraçado pensar que ele estava com tanta pressa de vê-la e agora não sabia qual parte do que queria lhe falar deveria ser dito primeiramente.

Por fim, pareceu confiar naquela ideia tentadora e insistente de que não queria exatamente dizer nada antes de poder finalmente sentir a sensação que relembrara um segundo antes de sua quase morte. Num rompante, soltou a mão dela que segurava com segurança, e usou as suas duas para fazê-la olhá-lo por apenas alguns instantes antes de colar seus lábios aos dela.

Ela retribuiu no mesmo minuto, como se ela mesma fosse fazer aquilo caso ele não fizesse. As mãos dela não demoraram mais do que um segundo para unirem-se atrás do pescoço dele, enlaçando-o e trazendo-o para mais perto. Um beijo normalmente tinha um motivo, um jeito, um gosto; raiva, amor, saudades... Mas o que demarca o quanto ele é bom não são intenções ou nada do tipo, apenas o beijo em si. E o beijo que eles trocavam tinha tantos motivos, e tantos jeitos, e tantos gostos... e era bom, muito bom, como dormir depois de dias acordado, como ver o sol depois de semanas aprisionado, como beber água depois de várias horas no deserto. E a falta de ar era a coisa mais absurdamente incômoda que havia ali, pois a simples ideia de separar os lábios parecia tão absurda que a hipótese de morrer sufocado parecia até aceitável.

— Eu... sinto muito — Harry murmurou roucamente quando se separaram, após a falta de ar provar que não iria embora por mais que fosse desagradável. Porém a distância entre eles se limitava apenas a uma mísera brecha onde os lábios pudessem formar palavras sem se tocar e um pouco de oxigênio entrasse por suas narinas. Nada mais que isso.

— Eu também — ela disse colando seus corpos e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

— Eu senti sua falta... muita, na verdade. Queria te falar sobre milhões de coisas, só não sei qual dizer primeiro.

— Bom, não sei o que você deve dizer, mas sei o que _não_ deve dizer — ela comentou, a voz abafada pelo pescoço de Harry, sua respiração quente em contato com a pele dele.

— E o que seria?

— "Me desculpe!" — Ela imitou ridiculamente a voz de Harry e ele foi obrigado a rir.

— Ok, nada de desculpas. Prometo.

Eles se permitiram ficar em silêncio por um tempo. Havia muita coisa a ser dita, isso é verdade, mas havia tanta coisa que podia ser dita no silêncio de um momento como aquele. Eles estavam em uma posição provavelmente não confortável, sentados naquela cama, mas isso não parecia importar. Harry fazia um carinho lento nos cabelos longos e macios de Gina, que mesmo depois de toda a guerra que haviam passado, ainda exalava aquele aroma inebriante que fora a primeira coisa que ele notara nela. Num dado momento Gina decidiu se afastar e transformar os pensamentos que estivera organizando em palavras:

— Eu senti... tanto medo. Medo foi basicamente o sentimento chave que me consumiu nos últimos tempos, principalmente durante as horas da guerra. Eu tinha medo de morrer. Medo de olhar para o Fred e sucumbir. Medo de que minha mãe não suportasse a perda dele. Medo de que outro irmão meu morresse. Medo de que mais amigos morressem. Medo de que qualquer pessoa que estivesse no nosso lado morresse. E por fim, por cima de todos os medos que eu sentia, eu percebi que o medo de que você morresse estava lá, forte, pulsante. Um medo tão grande, e tão... real, o mais real de todos.

Ela olhou-o profundamente, analisando cada detalhe de seu rosto, cada pequena e grande cicatriz, tudo. Ele não disse nada. Sabia que ele continuaria e esperaria até que ela não tivesse mais nada a dizer, para, então, consolá-la por tudo.

— E então, segundos ou talvez horas depois que esse medo me abateu, não sei dizer, a voz _dele _soou forte e clara, tão clara que eu poderia jurar que ele estava ao pé do meu ouvido... _Harry Potter está morto_ — ela repetiu as palavras de Voldemort num sussurro. — Isso ecoou diversas vezes em minha mente. Eu paralisei. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar. Queria poder gritar de volta perguntando se era verdade, queria chorar, bater em alguém, queria poder fechar os olhos e descobrir que era mentira. Mas no fim eu só consegui reagir quando a Mione passou correndo ao meu lado e me puxou pelo braço. Pelos poucos segundos que demoramos de onde estávamos até os jardins, eu senti uma pequena esperança de que tudo não passasse de uma farsa, uma pegadinha, e que você estaria lá, em pé. Mas essa esperança durou tão pouco... De repente o jardim estava ali e bem no meio dele Hagrid com você nos braços. Inerte... completamente inerte.

Ela tinha o olhar vazio, como se estivesse revivendo aquele momento em sua mente, e como se sofresse ainda da mesma forma apenas com a lembrança. Ele puxou-a para um abraço acolhedor, e próximo ao ouvido dela começou a murmurar:

— Me... — Ela soltou um riso abafado e ele a acompanhou no movimento antes de completar. — Ok, havia me esquecido, não vou me desculpar.

— É maravilhoso ver você vivo, Harry — ela disse, voltando ao assunto, a voz carregada dos mais diversos tipos de emoção. — Sentir sua pele, seu perfume...

— Não foi nada fácil, não é mesmo? — ele perguntou de uma forma geral, voltando a acariciar os cabelos dela.

— Não — Gina respondeu num suspiro. — Vi Lupin e Tonks mortos, vi meu melhor amigo morto, vi um irmão morto... — E sua voz sumiu no mesmo instante que diversas lágrimas passaram a molhar o ombro de Harry onde ela estava apoiada. Com a voz chorosa, ela murmurou: — Mas esqueça. Eu aqui exibindo esses sentimentos pra você! Você já os conhece, sabe do que estou falando.

— Não é porque _eu_ já tive dolorosas perdas, Gi, que você não pode ter e compartilhar comigo as suas.

— Como você consegue ter tanto talento para se culpar por tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre achar que os outros precisam mais de ajuda do que você? Quero dizer, de onde você tira essa habilidade de colocar os outros sempre com mais importância do que si mesmo? — Na voz dela havia surpresa, admiração e um pouco de ironia também.

— Faz parte do meu charme, sabe — ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ela riu enquanto se afastava. Fez um pequeno sinal para que ele se deitasse, e assim que ele o fez, ela repousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

— Não acho que meus irmãos virão nos incomodar por enquanto.

— É, talvez não tenham cabeça pra isso.

— Eu na verdade estava me referindo ao fato de que seria realmente feio para eles azararem o atual herói do mundo bruxo, mas isso também — ela disse fazendo Harry rir.

— Desculpa, Gi — ele disse em meio a um suspiro.

— Mas é inacreditável a sua incapacidade de ficar mais de dez minutos em uma conversa sem dizer a palavra "desculpas", hã? — A voz dela saiu com um pouco de divertimento. — Já disse pra você que não prec...

— Não — ele a cortou, explicando-se —, não me refiro às mortes, ou à guerra, ou a essas coisas. Estou pedindo desculpas por algo que sei que te magoou e que eu sei que devia ter feito diferente, mas na hora simplesmente não fui capaz.

— Hum, e o que é esse algo? — Ela olhou-o intrigada.

— A sala precisa. — Os olhos dela se fecharam por um momento. — Tenho plena confiança em você, Gi, e sei que você seria capaz, eu só...

— Agiu como Harry. — Ela disse, dando de ombros. — Sabe todos os feitos que as pessoas atribuem a você e você diz serem sorte, Harry? Bem, não acredito que seja sorte, na verdade. Você sempre contou com alguém lá que foi morto antes de você, mas isso não é coisa do destino. Essas pessoas estavam lá porque o seu caráter mostrou pra elas que valia a pena estar lá. Nenhuma estava lá a esmo, ao acaso. Todas que estiveram entre você e a morte e acabaram sendo levados, optaram por estar lá, e elas fizeram essa opção porque elas viram em você alguém pelo qual era honroso se entregar. Você pode não acreditar, Harry, mas você tem características em seu caráter que muitas pessoas não entendem, pois não conseguem ter. E o caráter fala muito de alguém, se quer saber. Por exemplo, se você não fosse assim, talvez eu não... — Ela respirou, parecendo repensar nas palavras. — Quero dizer que, por mais que suas manias por vezes me irritem, não gostaria que você mudasse. Você não seria você.

Ele sorriu pra ela antes de divagar o olhar para a porta e comentar, casual:

— Sabe, não foi exatamente assim que imaginei esse reencontro.

— Por um acaso você está reclamando de estar deitado em uma cama comigo? — Ela olhou-o com um olhar falso de indignação.

Ele gargalhou do comentário dela e negou com a cabeça antes de continuar:

— Não, de forma alguma estou reclamando. Me refiro mais a forma como começou. Por exemplo, eu esperava passar por aquela porta e vê-la em pé, correndo até mim e me abraçando. E, bem, aí eu te beijaria, obviamente.

— Não teria mais graça, sabe, já fizemos isso, e tinha platéia daquela vez.

— E então — ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido, mas ainda assim rindo da brincadeira dela — eu diria "eu te amo" assim que soltasse você.

Ela levantou o rosto do tronco dele e o encarou com um olhar indecifrável. Ficou assim por um tempo, e voltou a deitar-se no mesmo lugar que estava. Ele olhou-a confuso.

— Você poderia dizer qualquer coisa agora, nem que fosse obrigado, sabe?

— E por que eu agradeceria? — Ele assumiu um tom levemente esverdeado antes dela prosseguir. — Você disse que em dadas circunstâncias você me diria "eu te amo", mas, bem, não disse. — O tom divertido com que ela falava cada frase fez Harry rir mesmo a contragosto pelo desespero momentâneo em que ela o deixara.

— Eu te amo — ele disse afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela pra trás e olhando-a de forma intensa nos olhos.

Ela sorriu deliciada com aquilo, como se fosse a coisa mais linda que já havia escutado na vida. E então falou:

— Bem, maldito seja o fato de eu estar sentada então, pois isso futuramente acabou me prejudicando também.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, tomando esse rumo que você teria tomado, eu poderia ter concluído minha frase da forma que gostaria quando falava do seu caráter. — Ele olhou-a, questionador, e ela repetiu, — Por exemplo, se você não fosse assim, talvez eu não te amasse tanto.

Eles se observaram por um minuto, e Gina viu um brilho divertido nos olhos dele, os quais com perspicácia ela soube identificar.

— Ok, quase fui pega pela minha própria piada. — E então ela aproximou seus rostos e murmurou com os lábios bem próximos ao dele. — Eu te amo.

E então eles se beijaram, mutuamente, de forma intensa e apaixonada, provando pela primeira, dentre várias vezes futuras, o gosto que um "eu te amo" colocava nos lábios um do outro.

**N/B – Lívia:** OK, o que posso dizer? Suspirei muito nessas últimas linhas! Harry e Ginny formam um casal tão singular que é impossível não se apaixonar por eles. E, Naty, sua versão do dia seguinte, mana, está maravilhosa! Está divertida, consegui até ver o lado "James" do Harry, e isso é maravilhoso. Humor e romance. Uma mistura maravilhosa quando tem uma dosagem perfeita. Assim como sua história, querida. Um beijo imenso pra você.


End file.
